Abe's Other Friend
by ScytheWoman
Summary: Abe can handle a vampire, but what would he do if he came across a Ware Vamp?


**Abe's Other Friend**

January 5,1829

A man ran through the woods in terror. He stopped gasping for air he no longer needed. He was as pale as a shaft and had eyes as wild as a crazed boar. Skidding to a halt in a clearing he looked around and bellowed, "Coward! Half breed! Come out and face me!" Staring at the man through some bushes stood a seven foot tall wolf like animal with fur as pale as the mans skin except for the deep purple markings that went across its left eye. The wolf stood on long legs with that ended in paws the size of dinner plates with skin shredding nails on the end of its paws.

Getting no answer, the man grew bolder saying, "You sniveling whelp! I am a vampire you can not stop me!"

The vampire sensed that he was not alone turned towards the bush the wolf was behind and hissed barring his fangs that glistened with saliva. The wolf exploded out from behind the bush slamming into the vampire snapping its jaws and slashing with its nails. The two fought through the night until dusk. The vampire punched the wolf in its side sending through the air to bounce of a tree then fall to the ground. Laughing, he taunted the wolf calling it a weak thing swaggering closer and closer.

"I will end your pathetic existence!" he roared and reached out to snap its neck. Letting him get close the wolf like animal opened its amber colored eyes lunged at the vampire and ripped the blood suckers throat wide open.

Laughing the creature snorted, "Your pride has cost you greatly full blood!" He then slaked her thirst with his blood, and with one final snap of its jaws severed the head completely from the vampires body.

The next day, a girl with hair so light blond it was often mistaken for pale white walked into the store where a tall young man with dark hair worked and had a serious look in his eyes when he read his books.

"Hello are you open yet?" she asked him.

Quickly looking up he said, "yes-yes we are, how may I help you today?"

Smiling she said, "Three pounds of that beef hanging from the hooks, six loaves of bread, five pounds of cheese, and a large blanket please."

He got the items and for her, told her the price, and staring at her eyes asked if she required help bringing it back home. She paid him, thanked him for his help and politely declined his offer. She left just as the mail was being brought in.

"Abe, it looks like you got a letter," said a medium sized blond haired young man as he gave the dark haired young man a letter.

Abraham Lincoln read the letter it said, "We need to talk. Come to my house as soon as you can H."

Hours later the young man arrived at a decent looking cabin. He dismounted abd secured his horse, gave it food and water, then stepped inside.

"Henry you look troubled, what is it?"

"You have heard of the killings over the last three months have you not?" Henry said looking directly into the younger mans eyes.

"Yes, but I thought it was just drunks talking, no wolf could be that big."

"Naturally, no, but I have done some research tracked down who the victims were, where they were found, and most importantly when each was found."

"And what is it you have found, Henry?" he asked calmly.

"Abraham, they were all vampires with jobs as overseers for slave owners and those who tried to capture runaways traveling northward."

"Impossible, no wolf no matter how big alone or in a pack could take on even one vampire and live," he snorted.

"From the description of the paw size and lack of blood on the ground around the corpse, it looks like the wolf ripped his throat open drank their blood, then severed the head completely from the body. True; no ordinary wolf could do that, but if my research has lead me in the right direction we may soon have to deal with a Ware Vamp," he said then drank from his flask.

Abraham looked at his vampiric teacher as if he had said pigs could fly.

"This sort of creature has only happened once before and was the young one whose father was a ware wolf and whose mother was a vampire."

"Did he hunt vampires as well?"

"No, he followed a path governed more by instinct and rage at those who had taken away his happy family. This one I suspect was a human woman bitten by a ware wolf but fed on by a vampire who's blood she also drank."

"So Ware Wolves do exist then?" Abraham said still trying to wrap his brain around that chunk of knowledge.

"Some yes, ever since Europe killed off most if not all of their wolf population they came over to America but no one knows how many there really are anymore," he said.

"Has this Ware Vamp been seen by humans yet?" he asked Henry.

"So far no but I highly doubt that it would care," he said with firmness.

After thinking for a few minutes Abe said, "Would this creature feed on a human?"

"Perhaps, but for the time being the Ware Vamp seems intent on killing every vampire with any agreement with or profit from slavery or slaves," said Henry seriously.

Two Nights Later...

A tall pale man with wide shoulders ran through the cotton fields of a plantation. He stopped sniffed the air and snarled, "I know you're out here, come out now and maybe I won't strip your hide from your bones missy!"

A young African American girl squatted low trying to hide from the strange overseer and praying he would not find her.

"_Ahh!_" she screamed as he grabbed her arm roughly pulling her up to her feet.

"Now, where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Please, just let me go," she begged.

"No I think a little lesson is in order," he said baring his fangs.

_ WHUMP!_ They both went down hard as he was hit on the left side. He immediately got to his feet hissing like a rattle snake and looking for who had dared to interrupt him. He did not have to look far because right in front of him stood the Ware Vamp.

"_You!_ How _dare_ you?" he spat.

The girl lay still on the ground; fear of the strange overseers anger and of the wolf kept her quiet. He charged forward and the ware vamp leapt at his throat. Grabbing her he broke her leg and threw her five feet away. When she landed an involuntary wine of pain slipped out.

"Aww, not so tough are you when you don't have the element of surprise huh?" he laughed at her.

When the Ware Vamp didn't move he snapped, "Don't you even think of moving!" He ran over and grabbed her then slapping her across the muzzle he laughed and snickered, "You weak half breed!" and smiled.

The Ware Vamps eyes popped open, anger viciousness glowing in them. He swiped its paw savagely across his face leaving four long deep gashes down his cheek. Screaming in pain he let go of her to cover his wound and she landed on her three good feet then head butted him so hard he went one foot backwards landing on his back. The terrified girl watched from under her arms as the overseer landed on his back and the strange wolf sat on his chest pining his arms beneath him as it had pined him while he had tried getting up.

It then spoke baring its teeth the strange wolf snarled, "You are the weak ones. You and your kind need slaves because you couldn't hunt for your selves if you had to even if your lives depended on it." Ripping open his throat she drank greedily until he was no longer a threat then finished separating the head from the body.

Taking a great risk the girl slowly stood up then carefully walked closer to the wolf as she shook with shock and fear. Smelling the girls fear and hearing that she moved closer. The Ware Vamp turned to look at the young human seeing the girl gasp as she saw a muzzle normally pale as moonlight covered in bright red crimson. The girl stopped only an arms length away unable to tare her gaze from the animals amber colored eyes.

"I will not hurt you," the ware vamp growled softly as it got off the now dead overseer.

Falling to her knees in fear driven exhaustion she asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Because I have seen how slavery poisons people," the Ware Vamp growled.

Standing up on three legs it growled to the girl, "Now go! And never look back!" then loped off.

One Week Later...

"_ANOTHER ONE!" _bellowed Jefferson Davis, a medium sized man with dark hair and brown eyes as he threw down the letter he had been reading. The letter just arrived with the mail that very morning. He had received it from his plantation in South Carolina.

"Calm yourself Mr. Davis, your blood is fairly set to boil," said a tall skinny, yet well muscled man dressed in a white shirt grey pants and shoes with dark sunglasses on.

Turning to glower at the man he snapped, "This creature has killed five overseers and taken apart all of your men that were sent to kill it and this latest one makes fifteen kills so do not tell me to calm down."

"Well," the other man said in a southern accent, "that kill makes for fifteen dead that we know of."

Jefferson paced back and forth then turning to the other man he said, "Tell me how can you be so calm when it is your people that are being killed knowing that you could very well end up like those others?"

Sipping his liquid breakfast he said to Jefferson, "I can be calm because I know what hunts us, it is a very rare creature a half breed," he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" questioned Davis.

"She was a human who had the unfortunate luck to be attacked by a ware wolf."

"A_ what_?" said Davis with his eyebrows raised.

"A ware wolf that is too long of a story to get into now, suffice as to say the woman did not die. She got away then was fed upon by vampire. Ahh, but the taste was so badly tainted by the Ware Wolfs bite."

"You-you're the one that fed on the woman-," Jefferson blurted out in surprise.

"Yes, but I wanted to see if she could survive drinking a vampires blood so I sliced my arm and gave her m my blood to drink although she was half mad with pain at the time. I healed my and left but had a spot picked out to keep a close eye on her."

"Why?" Davis asked, shock and disgust plain in his voice.

"I wanted to see if she would live and if she did if she would obey me and act like a body guard, if you will," he said shrugging his shoulders as if to say _oops._

"Well it is rather apparent that the girl did indeed survive and I rather doubt she will obey you let alone be your body guard," Mr. Blackstone he said in a clipped tone, then left.

That Night...

Abe was in Kentucky on the pretense of moving sugar salt and salted ham up to Chicago, but he was really there to kill a vampire. As he walked through the open fields he saw some woods up ahead.

_ "AAAH!"_ came an angry pain filled scream and Abe ran until he got to the small clearing in the woods. He stood stunned as his eyes beheld an unbelievable sight. A wolf seven feet tall whose pale fur was streaked with blood had its strong jaws clamped down on the arm of a man with black hair and skin as pale as his attackers fur. Swinging the arm the wolf was attached to at a tree the vampire smiled as the wolf let go but before it could do anything but land he moved that arm swiftly forward grabbing it then using his other hand he squeezed until a very loud crunching sound could be heard distinctly. Even with such injuries the wolf snapped and clawed at its attacker who then threw the large creature to the ground.

_ "Ahh! You mongrel!_" he spat, anger twisting his face into a horrific sight. Abe would deal with this strange wolf later. Grabbing his ax, he was just about to charge forward when he felt a hard tug on his wrist. Surprised, he looked to see a boy in red pants and an off tan shirt who looked like he was fifteen and a taller older youth of maybe 18 years of age staring at him weary but with a tinge of hope.

It was the younger one who held his wrist and said, "Please mister, don't kill that wolf, it is tryin' to help us," he told Abe.

The older boy grabbed the younger one pulled his hand off of Abe's wrist and stepping in front of the boy said, "That, that there is no ordinary wolf, it saved our lives from that overseer."

"He is no ordinary man," the older told the strange white guy with the ax.

_"AAArgh!"_ came a scream and all three men turned their heads to see the wolf tear open the vampires throat with its long curved teeth gleaming in the moon light. _Crunch snap!_ The wolf decapitated the vampire and gave a bone chilling howl then sensing it was being watched glared at Abe and the two boys.

"Those eyes," he muttered to himself then realized that the girl who had come in to the store had eyes eerily similar to the wolfs eyes. He turned to the boys saying, "Go, leave now, go north and do not stop until your legs give out." They both thanked him for not turning them in and ran.

Looking back at the clearing, he found that the strange creature was gone. Quickly scanning the area, he found a medium sized thicket and as he neared closer he heard a savage snarl. Cautiously, he bent down and looked into the glaring amber eyes of the wolf.

"I do not know if you can understand human speech but I will not harm you." The wolf stopped snarling but continued to show the human in front of her teeth still stained with blood.

Abe took a risk and placed the ax to the side of the thicket, never once looking away from the wolf, then he said, "The girl who came to the store had hair the same color as your fur and eyes as unusually colored as yours, do you two know one another?"

When he got no response he told the wolf firmly, "Speak, for I know you are no ordinary creature of nature."

"You know a lot for one that smells like a vampire but is only a human," it said.

"You were given terrible injuries how are you still alive?" Abraham asked in mild astonishment.

"I won't be for much longer," she said, her raspy voice making his heart break. "I need blood. You surprised me and I did not get to feed from that misery inducing vampire who was chasing those two boys."

"Can you drink human blood?" asked Abe with hope in his voice.

"Never tried, but maybe," she said.

"Then let me help you as we share a common enemy," he said.

With his arm extended, there was no way to protect himself if he was wrong, so he held stone still as she scratched his inner arm and drank greedily. He watched in fascination as the injuries began to heal and the light to come back into her eyes. Half an hour later Abraham began to feel woozy the wolf sensed this, stopped, and drooled on the scratch and panted, "Rub it into the scratch well and it will heal." Laying down she said, "Thank you most humans would have just shot me."

Abe grimaced but rubbed any way and soon his scratch was completely gone. He said, "Thank you for not leaving a scar,". Then he told her, "There was a girl with hair similar to your fur and eyes almost like yours."

"Do tell..." the wolf said eyeing him.

"Yes, eyes much like yours," he said then made a litter big and strong enough to hold such a creature yet light enough to pull. She tried to stand on her front left paw she snarled at the pain.

"The litter is done, I can take you to a safe place where you can finish healing," he said in a neutral voice.

"What are you not saying?" she asked.

"It would be at my friends home, he is a vampire but he is good," he told her quickly as she barred her teeth.

"What makes you think he is good human?" she snarled, her fury expressed as it snapped out from between her jaws.

"He saved my life before he ever knew who I was and trusted me to keep the secret of what he is and he is the reason I am here tonight."

"I do not understand," she said.

"He and I hunt ones like him but who are bad," Abe said using his chin to point to what's left of the overseer.

"Ah I see," she told him looking from one to the other and back. Allowing herself to be placed on the home made litter she asked, "Do you trust him?"

Pausing, Abe stood there for a second, looked at the strange wolf and told it, "Yes I do," faced forward and began hauling the wolf.

Three Days Later...

"Abraham! What is _SHE_ doing here?" shouted Henry in surprise as he came out to greet his friend, then saw the wolf.

"She? You mean this wolf is a female?" he said in genuine surprise.

"Yes," Henry huffed and said, "Don't change the subject."

"She saved the lives of two boys and killed a vampire but was injured terribly so I constructed a litter and tended to her wounds."

"She bit you didn't she?" he said with a sour look on his face.

"No I merely scratched his inner arm licked the blood then drooled so he could rub it in and heal it closed" snapped the she-wolf defensively.

Henry turned to give a stinging retort when he saw her eyes and his jaw dropped open. "Nyx, is it really you?" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes it is," she said with a slight growl.

"So you are this human's friend and protector?" she said looking directly at him.

"I am, it is good to see that you lived," Henry said with a small smile.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Abe a little confused.

"I met Nyx shortly after she had ben attacked by a Ware Wolf then fed upon and forced to drink the blood of a vampire. I saw her going after some one I followed saw she was killing a vampire. She saw me snarled and spat do not follow me and left. That was shortly after her attack I found her two days later barely alive so I nursed her back to health taught her about what she now was and when she refused to adhere to not harming those that helped the ones she hunted we parted ways."

"I see," said Abe with an odd look on his.

"Abraham was kind enough to bring me here and let me take some of his blood to quicken the healing of my injuries that had been inflicted on to me," she said anger boiling behind her calm face. "If you do not mind I would like to stay the night and if I am fully healed I will leave" she said.

"Would you like me to go get your clothes for you in the morning?" asked Abe nervously.

"Yes, but swear only the two of you will know where I stay," she said firmly.

"Of course only we will know," said Henry.

"Good, it is not far from your store, just go past it to the woods. It is right in front of the woods."

The Next Morning...

Abe had left early and came back at about 10:00 in the morning with a bundle.

"Thank you," she said and went to the room below the cabin and changed into her human form then slipped on her clothes.

Coming back upstairs she said, "Both of you have been most kind."

"Not a problem," Abe said and smiled.

"I must go home now," Nyx said and started to leave when Abe said,

"Wait-what if you need help again?"

"He is right, by now every vampire and slave owner will know something is out there. They will think if it can kill a vampire what chance do the plantation/slave owners have?"

"Very well, if you wish to check on me fine but do so during the day."

"The day?" they both said with a mix of surprise and mild confusion in their voices.

"Yes I don't need to hide from its warmth but I don't go out unless I have to," Nyx told them and departed.

One week later...

A nasty storm raged outside Nyx's cabin and two vampires peered inside through a side window staring at her as she read and munched an English dog biscuit. The one on the left said, "You go crash through the door and I will burst through her window."

"Yes, yes, she will be easy prey," chuckled the other vampire.

_BOOM! CRASH!_ a peel of thunder and the sound of her door exploding made her head snap up. _CRASH!_ The shutters covering her windows splintered into pieces scattering across the floor as the other vampire came in through the window.

Calmly closing her book she said, "Well I'm guessing that you two want to talk hmmm?"

"No! You will come with us and be our tool to wipe out the others!" spat the first vampire.

"Or we will kill you," laughed the second vampire.

Giving them a cold grin she said, "No, I really don't think so," and stomped her foot on a board. An arrow shot out from under it strait into the heart of the vampire who had crashed through her window and he fell with a satisfying thud. Hissing in outrage the one who had broken her door charged at her mouth agape. She took a swing at him hitting the vampire in nose.

"Ha Ha, do you really think that will stop me?"

"No, but this will!" and she kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying backwards into the silver lined cage Abe had set up while the vampires were not paying attention.

_"AAhhh! Let me out!"_ he screamed thrashing about in anger and pain.

"Calm down and stand in the middle of the cage," Abraham told him.

He did and immediately emitted an audible sigh of relief. "Now talk!" Abe snapped.

"No, he will kill me."

"He who?" asked Nyx.

"Our leader, and he will kill you both!" The vampire spat with a sneer.

Abe grabbed the vampires hand pulling him hard enough to slam into the bars.

"_ARGH! The silver, it burns!_" he screamed and hissed trying to jerk away.

Nyx snarled, "Then give us a name."

"Mr. Black Stone, his name is Mr. Black Stone!" he was thrust back into the middle of the cage turned to glare at Nyx and saw the look in her eyes. Abe saw the look to it made the blood in is veins freeze and from the look on their captive vampires face made him glad he was on the inside of the cage.

_"BLACK STONE!"_ she roared, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Who is Black Stone?" Abraham asked keeping a careful watch on Nyx.

"He-he is the one who fed on me after that Ware Wolf attacked me. He stalked me, he said he wanted a new servant," she spat. "But even though I knew he stalked me I no clue about the Ware Wolf until it attacked at sunset one evening."

"He bit you?" Abraham said with horror.

"Yes, then slit his wrist and made me drink his blood then he just got up and left. I found later he was watching to see if I was going to make it or not when I had recovered enough he came back and tried to make me obey him."

"Then what happened?" Abraham questioned.

"I attacked, we fought, I gave him a lot of wounds and after an hour or two he left again. From that day on I vowed to hunt him down and destroy him. I soon found out that blood was necessary now so I took it from them as they had taken it from others.

Abe nodded then stared at the vampire and demanded that he tell them what Black Stone was up to.

"I won't tell you, Mr. Black Stone does not forgive betrayals and I have already done that."

"Very well, then we will leave you to await the suns unforgiving warmth" Abe said as he and Nyx started to leave.

"Wait! Wait!" screamed the tall skinny vampire in terror.

They turned and the vampire said, "He wants to turn the one called Abe, have him kill you, then go after one of us named Henry."

"Why, what did Henry do?" demanded Abe firmly.

"Henry killed his favorite, the old woman who liked young people," he said with a ugly grin.

"Oh her," Abe snorted disgust dripping from his words.

"I have told you every thing now let me go!"

"Relax, there is plenty of time before sunrise," Nyx said coolly.

"Let me go now! Or I will make you suffer for this."

Snarling he lunged coming into contact with the silver lined bars. The hiss of burnt flesh came with an ear piercing yell as the vampire fell back.

Abe stared at the blood sucker then said, "Where is Black Stone staying?"

"Let me go and I shall tell you," he said gazing at the eastern horizon with nervousness.

Nyx gave him the ultimatum, "Tell us now or burn."

The vampire finally broke and told them where to find Black Stone. The Ware Vamp walked away as Abraham unlocked the cage and wandered off. The vampire waited ten minutes then took a flying leap out of the cage onto the grass unaware he had eyes on him. Looking around he saw the human apparently studying the skinniest tree he had ever seen.

"Torture a vampire and expect to get away with it huh?" he growled his fangs exposed in a macabre leer. "Now suffer!" he yelled and charged forward. He heard the savage snarl and barely caught a glimpse of pale fur before being slammed into the dirt then flipped onto his back. He saw the human come over grim faced and angry.

"I told you he would do this," the Ware Vamp snarled never looking away from her quarry.

"Yes you did, I was rather hoping that he would not" he told her with a tinge of sadness.

The vampire hissed barring his fangs and spat, "Neither you, that murderous betrayer or your mutt will EVER stop us!"

"We shall see," Abraham told him calmly looked at Nyx and nodded.

She smiled as a hunter dose when within rage of prey ripped a chunk out of his throat and drank pulling back before he succumbed to blood loss. "Now feel the sting of silver before you depart this mortal realm," she said and moved off of him as Abe swung the ax finishing him.

Two Days Later...

A package arrived at Jefferson Davises plantation with the mail. Curious he opened it gasped in horror, slammed the sides down to cover the dreadful site, and ran for the out house. That night when Black Stone came down he was shown the package and its unsavory contents.

"So, she is now working with Henry and his human protégé," he said with a slight curl to his upper lip.

"Who is this Henry? And what makes you think that this half breed of yours is with him?"

"Henry...he is a problem that was created many years ago and as for them working together well the neck was ripped open with teeth the Ware Vamp then drank enough to satisfy a small hunger then the ax with a silver coating finished the job. He must have told them where you are and now that they now we are all in danger."

Black Stone stood looking at the package for a minute or two then looking at Jefferson he said, "This is indeed a problem too big for only one to handle so I will write my brother and ask that he come here."

"Your brother?" questioned Davis with surprise.

"Yes, we were both human and we both turned the same night," Black Stone told him firmly.

"Ah, of course, I meant no disrespect," he said as he looked into the vampires eyes.

"Of course not," he said with a light snarl.

"Oh, one more thing, he has a low tolerance for humans so make certain no one but you comes close to him."

"I see," Davis said with sudden understanding. "I will make sure all stay far from him."

As Jefferson was leaving Black Stone said, "Jefferson, do not forget that you are human and are being granted tolerance."

Jefferson gave him a look of surprise mixed with insult then turned around and began to prepare.

The Following Night...

A young African American girl in a pretty blue dress with a big splotch of blood in the middle sat shaking in shock and apprehension as her cuts and scratches were cleaned and treated by the strange wolf girl that had helped the white man with the ax save her.

"Calm down your safe now, there is nothing to fear here," Nyx said.

Just as she was applying the last wrap to the girls scratches and cuts she jerked back the pulse quickened and the girl whimpered, "_Go away, please..._"

She watched as the wolf girl turned her and give a reproachful look to the pale man who looked just like the overseers on the plantation. Henry looked at the girl as Nyx turned to look at the wrap making sure it was properly fitted.

"You have no need to fear me, girl, I will not harm you."

"B-But you are like the overseers, you feed on people especially slaves like me," she said so low Abe could just barely hear her words from outside.

"True, I do feed on humans, but only on those who deserve it not the innocent. Well now that I have done everything that I can do lets go down stairs get you into a nice clean night gown."

At noon the next day, a small coach as black as coal pulled up to the plantation. A tall skinny but well muscled man pale as a ghost and wearing an obvious amount of suntan lotion climbed out with a large suit case in one hand and a black umbrella in the other. He knocked on the door and when it opened he saw his brother standing there.

"Greetings dear brother, welcome and come in." They walked into the Library and they gave each other a quick hug then sat in cushioned high backed chairs.

"Well little brother, as good as it is to see you again after all this time I suspect that a family reunion is not why you called," the man said.

"Dear Brother it is good to see you again, but you are correct that is not the reason that I asked for you to come here."

"Then Mason, what is the reason, may I ask? After all, you said it was important and involved our past problems," he inquired with a slight hint of irritation.

Sighing Mason told him of the killings of how slaves were talking about how a strange giant white wolf was helping them in their escapes and finally showed him the head of the vampire as it had come in the mail.

"Ahh so Henry and this wolf work together hmm?" he asked .

"It is no ordinary wolf, this is a girl I found fed upon and forced to drink my blood even after I tasted it and found a Ware Wolf had attacked her first."

Looking at his little brother he said, "Tell me, does Henry have a human helping him as well?"

"Yes he does. It does seem as if our two mistakes have come back to haunt us dose it not?"

"Yes, but maybe the plan that is already in motion will help get rid of them," said Mason.

With a slight snarl Adam said, "Why are there humans spying on us?"

"Easy, Adam. That is just Jefferson Davis, he owns this plantation as well as the one in Kentucky and he is not spying. I told him to wait outside the door so I could introduce him to you."

"Well introduce us then," the tall skinny well muscled Vampire with dark hair said stiffly.

"You may come in now," Mason told him.

The door opened and in walked a young southern man of twenty one years. "Welcome to my humble abode," Jefferson said.

"You are most gracious, thank you," Mr. Davis Adam said politely.

Staring at the human Adam said, "So my brother tells me you have quite the pest problem."

"Yes, um a package arrived two days ago it contained the head of one of the vampires sent to kill the creature and it apparently had a small amount of silver mixed in with the blood that had been dripping from the head."

_"Henry!"_ came a hiss, Adams eyes aglow in a dangerous light.

Davis gulped but then told him, "From what we could see we think he might have been fed upon."

Calming down Adam stared at his little brother then said, "Tell me of this plan you said is already underway?

At the same time in Henrys cabin...

Nyx was sitting on the front porch watching the sun set and waiting for Abe to get back from the store. He got back just as Henry had just gotten upstairs after he had woken up Nyx was hungry and as soon as the Girl knew Abraham was back she was going to get breakfast. Henry came out with a note in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Abe.

"This is a note that I found in in a pocket on the girls dress you two should read it" he said somberly.

Nyx took the note opened it so she and Abe could read it.

It said:

_ Kill the Ware Vamp then capture Henry and his human protégé and bring them here if you do I will not kill your best friend and sell your cousins to my brother._

With a snarl she snapped, "All this was a ruse to trick us into taking her!" looking up she saw the young girl tidying up the cabin.

_"GRRR!"_ came a deep throated snarl of betrayed fury.

"Easy, I too am disappointed but she is trying to save her family," Abraham said.

Whirling to face him she snapped, "Betrayal is betrayal it never works even if you think you can save your self or family members by betraying others it will not work!"

"Have you done this?" asked Henry gently.

Turning her furious stare on him she snapped, "NO! But in the year 1627 I and some obscure relatives that I had been visiting were taken prisoner by a band of raiders hired by Vikings to sneak in and gather a slave labor force. They folded like a wet pair of pants. I was the only one that dare to stand up to them. So as a result they convinced Marcus to betray me, telling him he and his family would be spared if he got me in trouble. So he runs up to a large outdoor gate and opens it taunting the bull inside. So I rush over close the gate slap him and say, 'You idiot what do you think your doing? Are you trying to get us all killed!' He said, 'No cousin, just you.' That's when they came accused me off taunting the bull and as a lesson to all took a cat held my head and made the cat slash me over and over across my left eye until deep purple scars were left there permanently."

"But I can only see some scratches," said Henry.

"You have never seen me with my eyes closed."

"Those marks over your eye when you change," Abe said in recognition.

"Yes those marks," she said.

"As a result I was put on a slave galley but I have small slim ankles so I used a bone brush to pick the lock on the manacles on my wrists. Then holding my ankle just right slipped it off both of them."

"Then what?" said Henry.

"Well they had lied. I got to his house just in time to stop the three Raiders from taking the family."

"Stopped them?" asked Abe with a raised eyebrow.

"Permanently," she said. "Marcus had liked it when I got Scratched by the cat and hauled off. He actually thought I was going to beg for his help just so he could laugh and say he was better than me. Well he did not like it when it was him and his family in trouble so he reminded them of their deal and they speared him right in the stomach. After surprising the two raiders inside and making certain no one else was coming we left walking past the body of the first raider. We found a new home in America and I was 25 years old. Five years later well you've have seen the end result," she snarled.

The girl heard voices came out from the cabin and saw the wolf girl and the other two staring at her.

"Would you please sit down?" Henry said gently but firmly.

Sitting down she asked, "What was wrong?" and Abe handed her the note telling her they had read it.

She hung her head low and said, "I am sorry. I really am grateful to all of you but if I did not do this my best friend killed and my cousins sold to his brother," she said looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"What is your name?" asked Henry.

"It is Jasmine."

"You said Black Stone had a brother, who is it?" said Nyx in a cold voice.

"I do not know but he said his name was Adam."

"Him," Henry said in a grumbling hiss.

"Please, is there anyway to regain your trust?" Jasmine pleaded looking at the Ware Vamps eyes cold as the amber they mimicked and Henrys eyes with an unreadable look in them.

"We will tell you our names then you will follow the directions of our plan and if you betray us again for ANY reason I will hunt you down and make you sorry," Nyx said showing all her teeth in a creepy snarl.

It took an entire day to get ready but when the sun was low enough in the sky Nyx and Henry woke up got breakfast and when they got back she and Jasmine were in the front of the wagon with Abraham and Henry tied up in the back. As they rode down the road Jasmine was nervous she had seen the look in Nyx's eyes and worried if the anger she felt would make the strange one attack her.

"Please say something," Jasmine begged.

Without looking at her Nyx said, "I understand why you agreed to find trick and betray us but you should realize there is no plantation owner that cares about you your family your felling's or about any promises they have made to you," Nyx said.

Three hours later they reached the plantation of Jefferson Davis. Before they got close enough to be seen Nyx stopped the wagon went into the woods changed and came back to the wagon. Climbing in back she told Jasmine to spread it around to make it look natural. When she was done she cleaned her hand in a puddle climbed up front and continued forward.

When the wagon got a little closer a guard stepped in front of it and said, "Hold it girl."

He was a medium sized man with beard stubble on his face and the smell of whiskey rolling out of his mouth with every word. His fellow guard came over and said, "What's in the back, girl?"

Looking at him seeing how pale he was Jasmine knew he was not human. The one called Henry and his human protégé Abraham she said trying to not be nervous.

"What else?" he growled as he took a quick glance in the back.

"It is the Ware Vamp that Mr. Black Stone wanted dead," she replied.

"Go straight to the masters house and now, foolishness," hissed the Vampiric guard then waved her on her way.

Mr. Black Stone, Jefferson Davis and Adam where all in the living room when a tall overseer came through the door as if he had bees after him.

"Mr. Black Stone-" he said breathlessly, "-the girl is here."

All three men went outside to see for themselves followed by the overseer.

"Well hello Henry, it has been a long time has it not?" Adam said in a low growl.

Henry said nothing but glared at Adam.

"And this must be Abraham, your latest student," he chuckled coldly.

Abe stared at the vampire unblinkingly refusing to give the loathsome creature an inch.

"Now this is interesting," smirked Mason as he pointed at the Ware Vamp all bloodied.

Turning to the girl Mason Black Stone said, "You did well Jasmine," and gestured to one of the human overseers and he pulled her two cousins and her best friend from the shadows.

"Jasmine!" they cried out tried to move forward and were pulled back.

Black Stone walked over to her cousins and friend turned to the girl and said, "We always keep our word," and pulled out a rope and tied her friends hands together.

Horrified Jasmine jumped off the wagon ran to her cousins and said "I did what you asked, you promised!" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes. Davis and Adam moved from the wagon ready to intercede if the girl should try any thing.

Mason Black Stone snapped "I promised not to kill your best friend or sell your cousins and she is not being killed and they are not being sold so do NOT besmirch my honor GIRL!" roared Adam with fury in his eyes.

"Oh just shut your pie hole!" came an annoyed snarl. Quickly turning around he found a very much alive Ware Vampire glaring at him.

"You!" he spat pointing at her.

"Yeah me," she said, then lunged. While they were fighting Abe and Henry managed to free themselves and began fighting the humans and vampires helping Adam and Davis. Jasmine ran to her cousins and friend then started to untie them when a hand yanked her head back. Looking up she saw the one called Adam staring hungrily at her.

"My dear brother never said he was going to let you live," and barred his fangs. Just as he was about to bite her he was grabbed from behind and pulled hard which forced him to let go of Jasmine who fell to the ground. Adam was then tossed against the tree hard. Jasmine got up and quickly resumed untying her family and friends. Adam sprang to his feet turned around and saw Henry and the one he called Abraham standing between him and the others.

"So you think you've won that you and your human will stop me," snarled Adam eyes alight with a furious rage.

"You are a most foul thing," Abe spat. "You prey on the weaknesses of the unfortunate and now you will pay!"

Leering at the young man the vampire snorted and said, "So make me!" as he barred his fangs.

At the same time, "You smelly mutt, you will suffer!" Mason hissed.

Standing between him and humans Nyx snapped, "You did this to me, you enjoyed watching me suffer then when the pain finally stopped you enjoyed watching me learn how to kill and how I had to leave so my family would not get hurt because of me!"

"Ahh, so true but there is nothing you can do about that now!" he snickered.

"Wrong, now I will make you suffer!" she snapped showing every she had in a vicious snarl.

"No! now I will have your hide as a rug!" he yelled and charged forward.

Nyx waited until he had launched himself at her then dropped down rolled onto her back and as he got closer viciously kicked with her back legs right into his stomach making him half curl and fall to the ground. Quick as a flash she rolled onto her feet raced over and plunged her teeth into his neck over and over again until he lay with his head detached from his body. Suddenly felling an emptiness Adam grabbed Abraham and tossed him across the lawn forcing Henry to go save him before he hit the ground. Turning towards the house he w found the Ware Vamp licking the last of the blood from Masons neck. He came within ten feet of her when she looked up and snarled he brought this upon him self. Adam was livid he was going to smash that half breed mutts head in but then he saw Abe and Henry running towards him with that deadly ax.

Glaring at the Ware Vamp he hissed, "I will return and all of you will be sorry!" Then he and the vampires that had not been killed fled into the woods. Henry dragged a terrified Jefferson Davis to where Abe and the others stood.

"Do what you will I shall not beg for mercy!" he said.

"Let Jasmine her cousins and her friend go promise no retaliation towards them and we will spare you and your property" said Abe seriously.

"If I refuse?" dared Jefferson.

"Then I get to to use you as a chew toy for a long long time," said Nyx with a wicked grin.

Gulping he said, "Fine, take them they are free now leave all of you and never darken my door step again."

Henry let him go and Jasmine her cousins and her friend rode back to Henrys cabin. As the night retreated and the sun was only ten minutes away from rising Jasmine her cousins who introduced themselves as Oscar and Bob and her friend Lily thanked them all again an got into the wagon.

Before she climbed in to the wagon Jasmine told them, "You have given me more than freedom," and hugged them all one final time then climbed into the back.

"You are more than welcome," Abraham said handing her a basket of food and supplies.

Lily said, "Thank you pale one for showing us that not all vampires are evil." Turning to Nyx she said, "You are not completely vampire Ware Wolf or human yet you helped us even when you found out what my friend was going to do thank you."

"You are welcome," said Nyx. The wagon rode of into the first pale rays of the rising sun Jasmine looked at the clean white wagon top covering them then looked back at the receding cabin and watched as her new friends walked into the cabin to rest and to perhaps help others that were in need.

THE END.


End file.
